In a Teacup
by Silver Miko
Summary: Oneshot AU AxM She delivers letters every Tues. and Thurs. to the quiet veteranarian, but never really talks to him. But when her adored guinea pig needs a vet, will Misao overcome her shyness?


Author's Note: Inspired by Kettering's darling little princess. OMFG THE CUTENESS!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a Teacup

Silver Miko

It was as usual, precisely 12 pm on the dot when the door of the small office burst open and the petite young woman dressed in khaki cargo capris and a light blue polo shirt burst in, a red baseball cap on her braided as usual hair. Whistling cheerfully as she rummaged through her black messenger bag that had anime pins all over it, she walked to the reception desk and plopped down a manilla envelope.

"Boisterous as usual Makimachi-san." the tall, female receptionist noted, never lifting her eyes away from the computer. Her long black hair pinned up and her gold eyes scanning over her typing, Tokio was a good receptionist indeed.

"Impassive as usual, Takagi-san." Misao replied, holding out her sign-off sheet as Tokio finally looked up and signed off on the letter, and then went back to her typing.

It was the usual two minute exchange that happened every Teusday and Thursday for the past year, and it was the rare time that Misao got to glimpse at...

"Make sure he gets two pills a day with his food and he'll be okay." a deep voice murmured as an eldery woman holding a striped cat walked out of one of the rooms with a tall young man wearing a white coat.

"Thank you Shinomori-sensei!" the woman said with a kind smile, and stopped at the reception area to pay and Misao's ocean blue eyes briefly looked over the tall veteranarian as she fought the blush from coming to her cheeks.

It was silly, but, ever since she began delivering letters to the stoic vet she had developed such a crush on him. He was just so handsome and so mysterious. And even though he was quiet, he was a caring man. He was very good with worried pet owners and animals. She knew he was twenty-six, she had asked Tokio. Biting her lip, she gave him a brief nod of greeting then left in as much of a hurry as she arrived.

Aoshi walked to pick up the letter Misao had delivered, pausing to look at the door a few moments.

"She looks young, but she's actually almost twenty."

"What?" Aoshi asked, looking down at Tokio who had spoken.

"Makimachi-san. She'll be twenty soon. Not too young."

"I see."

"I'm sure you're wondering what my point is right, Aoshi-san? That six years isn't a bad difference."

Aoshi did not reply, but merely called his next patient and went back to working. His mind drifted a bit to the messenger girl, Misao. She was cute indeed, but they seldom spoke. He knew she'd been delivering letters for almost a year to his office and that she spoke briefly to Tokio.

Not much else he knew about her. And now he wondered...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misao groaned as she walked into her apartment and flopped down on the couch. Tossing her hat aside, she looked over at the little cage on the end table and grinned.

"How's my baby princess?" she asked, tapping at the cage as a black and white furball poked its head out from wood chips and moved to the edge of the cage to lick Misao's finger.

"Oh my God, you're sooo cute Oni. Momma loves you! Want a bath? Yes you do!" she said, opening the cage door and grabbing the little guinea pig and carried her to the bathroom, switching the light on and running the sink a bit.

Putting the little guinea pig into the shallow water, Misao soaped up her fur and washed, using a washcloth. When the bath was over, she grabbed a dry towel and began rubbing Oni down, admiring the cuteness of her pet's little feet sticking out from under the towel.

Misao just adored Oni, she was her baby. Having owned the guinea pig since she was sixteen, Oni was just about the cutest thing ever to Misao, even more cute than Aoshi.

As Misao was patting down Oni, she noticed some red patches of skin under the fur, her brows furrowing.

"Oni?"

The little critter just chirped and began scratching herself.

Misao was worried. Maybe Oni had a skin rash or mites!

Taking Oni to the kitchen and grabbing a large blue mug, she put Oni in the mug and placed her shoes back on and jogged back out the door to the familiar office with the cup in hand.

Even if it was a ten block walk.

There were some lengths one went to for their beloved pet.

Opening the door and running in with a flurry, which Tokio was used to anyway, Tokio looked up to see Misao.

"More letters? At 4 pm?"

"No no! I need to see Shinomori-sensei as soon as possible!"

Tokio sighed.

"Really, I know he's quite handsome though not as much as my Hajime, but maybe you could just leave a number?"

"No no! It's Oni!" Misao said, setting the mug down.

Tokio blinked.

"A guinea pig? Ohhhhh! You want to see him for business! Gotcha. Hold on a sec."

Tokio got up and walked into the other room, while Misao glared daggers at her.

Hot sensei or not, Oni was the important thing right now!

Oni chriped as if knowing she was being thought about, and Misao smiled down at her.

"It's ok princess. Shinomori-sensei will make it all better. He's good like that."

She could swear Oni made an understanding face and Misao bit her lip.

So...cute.

A moment later Aoshi appeared with Tokio and walked to Misao, looking into the mug.

"Do you always carry your guinea pig in a tea cup?" Aoshi asked, and Misao blinked.

THAT was the first thing he says!

"No...I just panicked! Please take a look at Oni!" Misao said, thrusting the cup into Aoshi's hand.

He grabbed it, and quietly beckoned Misao to follow to an exam room, shutting the door behind them.

Misao paced anxiously as Aoshi examined Oni, wringing her hands.

If anyone could make Oni better, it was Aoshi. Surely. Yes. Surely.

He was just that sexy that he could make anything go well.

At least that's how it worked in anime.

Aoshi continued examining Oni and Misao couldn't take it anymore.

"How is she! Give it to me straight!"

Aoshi sighed, petting Oni as he held her.

"She just has some mild skin irritation, might be from the heat. I have an ointment to prescribe, just rub it in once a day. And to I would suggest keeping some extra water in her cage or an ice pack to keep her cool."

He handed Oni back to Misao and Misao stroked Oni's head.

"Aww, okay. I was so worried! Thank you so much, Shinomori-sensei!" she said, jumping up and kissing him quickly.

She blushed suddenly.

"I...uh...See you on Thursday." Misao said with a blush, going to see Tokio to pay and get Oni's ointment while Aoshi remained in the room, blinking.

"She kissed me."

A small smile formed on his lips.

Thursday indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Small, silly, all about Oni. Such a cute little thing she is. I want her. But I will not steal her, for Kettering will attack if I try. Sigh.


End file.
